White Looks Good on Her
by KaiZX
Summary: Quiet days for Kira, and appreciation of her beauty...


**White Looks Good on Her**

By KaiZX

_Disclaimer: Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny are the properties of Sunrise. I don't own any characters used in this story except for any that I have created that do not belong in the actual anime. _

White looks good on her, he decided.

To be honest, he didn't know when he first came to that conclusion. Perhaps it was on that day when he first saw her, on the _Archangel_, as she glided down from the shuttle pod amid a group of stunned, gaping onlookers. It wasn't pure white _per se_. It was a mix of white and lavender and pink flowing about her in a kaleidoscope of colors. But it was the white that had caught his attention. He was sure that, at the time, he must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his jaws dropped almost to the floor as she descended.

When he had asked her about that moment, years later, she had giggled and assured him that he had looked "as cute as ever."

He wasn't sure whether to be pleased or offended. Or both.

The circumstances under which they met was, of course, not nearly as comical. They were on different sides of a war, and she was for all intents and purposes his prisoner. He tried, of course, to make her comfortable, knowing that beneath the uniforms they were the same. But he owed loyalty to his friends and comrades, despite what reservations they might have about him, and he was torn by the loyalty and the feelings he had for the girl in white and lavender.

In the end, he had sent her back to her home, back to those he thought loved her.

The next time they met, the turmoil and confusion and uncertainties of war were beginning to overwhelm him. His hands had been stained red, and he was drowning in crimson, and she had brought him back with her white hands.

He had opened his eyes to see her, dressed in white, hovering over him like a guardian angel. That, he thought, was the second time that the thought crossed him mind, of just how beautiful she was.

He smiled wistfully as he remembered those days. He remembered the peace she worked hard to create for him, despite the turmoil around them. Everything around them were becoming stained with tears, and sadness, and blood, as the war dragged on. But he remembered her kindness and warmth, even as she tried her best to shield him as he heals. She had kept her smile pure and her dress and her skin smooth and unblemished as the winter snow.

And when they separated for the second time, he brought that memory with him. He took to the sky in his wings, dreaming of the lady in white and her smile. And in his darkest moments, when his first love vanished in the fire, when he became consumed by anger and hate, and later sadness and regret, still he held on to that memory. She was, after all, his hope.

Those days seem so far away now, he mused. Now, their days are filled by tranquility, and the only destruction and chaos were the destruction and chaos of children (which, he added, were at times far worse than anything Freedom could do). They spent afternoons on long walks together along the streets of the small seaside town they call home. They worried only about what flavor of ice cream to get or when they should go to the new Mediterranean bistro for dinner or whether the park or the beach is a better place for an evening stroll together.

Sometimes, people passing by would glance at the lady walking beside him with the pink hair in the white dress in wonder, or would stop to ask them questions. But the two of them would merely laugh, and shake their heads, and deny everything. Anonymity is a wonderful thing.

Pure, simple, innocent times, compared with what they had been through together.

He will ask her about dinner and the evening stroll in due time. For now, though, she is waiting at the bench, underneath some shades, in a cream-colored dress, and ice cream is on the agenda.

"Is vanilla ok?" Kira smiled as he handed the lady in white a cone. And Lacus smiled.

Author's note: The story came from a wallpaper image which got stuck in my head, and I need to get it out of my system. If you're interested, the wallpaper in question is on the SEED Genesis website, made by BlitzSeed. And if you pay attention, you'll recognize the wallpaper in question.

I'm still new at this WAFFY stuff, so go easy if any of it sounds corny. I promise I'm trying my best.

Feedback?


End file.
